


Hydro Pump

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Smut Challenges [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, I love Oliver's jizz fetish okay?, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Elio and Oliver spend some time together in his special spot near the river.





	Hydro Pump

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April!
> 
> I've decided to try my hand at [Dick or Treat](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/) this month, which is where you write smut fics with Pokemon moves as titles/inspiration. It's basically the off season companion to kinktober!
> 
>  
> 
> _Hydro Pump: The foe is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure._

It was a lazy summer day that Elio and Oliver spent together by the river. They’d stripped down to their boxers, their feet in the water as they exchanged lazy kisses. It was one of the daydreams Elio had often indulged in when he came here. When he was younger, the subject of his fantasies was, more often than not, a phantom person, representing more the  _ idea _ of companionship rather than anyone specifically. This summer, even before he and Oliver had admitted their attraction, it was always Oliver who’d filled that void.

How often Elio had touched himself by the river, imagining Oliver’s hands on him. He chuckled thinking back on it now. It was only a few short days ago, but he was entertained by how innocent he’d been back then. If he could, he would go back and tell that version of himself that Oliver was even more wonderful than anything he’d fantasised about.

He wanted to tell himself that Oliver’s hands were nowhere near as experienced as he’d thought, but it was in that fumbling eagerness that Elio so often found the thing he loved about Oliver. That Oliver’s cock was not some miraculous gift from above, but he still used its modest length wonderfully. That sex with Oliver wasn’t perfect by any means, but it was laughing together at the faults in the endeavour that made their liaisons even more wonderful.

He felt one of Oliver’s hands now, gently cupping the bulge that had risen in the front of his boxers. “Well, that’s new. Mind telling me what you’re thinking about?”

Elio hummed. “Do you know what I used to do when I came here?”

Oliver smirked and slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Elio’s boxers. “I think I have an idea.”

Elio leaned in closer, so close he feel Oliver’s breath on his lips. “You were all I could think about.”

Oliver leaned in and gave Elio a slow, sweet kiss. “I hope I’ve lived up to your expectations.”

“You’re more incredible than I ever could have imagined.”

Oliver moved his hand back to the outside of Elio’s boxers and started gently rubbing his bulge. His face slotted into the junction between Elio’s neck and shoulder and peppered it with kisses. “I could say the same for you. So beautiful.”

Elio groaned under Oliver’s careful attentions. Sometimes, he wished moments like this could never end: him and Oliver together somewhere beautiful, revelling in each other’s pleasure.

Oliver slowly peeled Elio’s boxers off and revealed his erect cock.

He always loved the way Oliver looked at him, his face soft and his eyes reverent.

“You want me to make you come?” Oliver asked, running his finger along the underside of Elio’s cock.

Elio whined. “Please.”

Oliver hummed and immediately wrapped his lips around the head of Elio’s cock. The sudden wet warmth was enough to make Elio groan and ball his fists into Oliver’s hair.

Oliver pulled off Elio’s cock and smirked before diving back down again, taking Elio to the root. He bobbed his head slowly as if relishing every inch he was able to take.

This was the sort of thing that Elio loved about Oliver. He was so reserved in his daily life but in the bedroom, he was always so eager and cared so deeply about Elio’s pleasure. Sex with him always felt so intimate, like it was the only thing on his mind.

And then Oliver swallowed around him, and Elio wasn’t able to think about anything at all.

Elio gripped Oliver’s hair even tighter, which caused him to groan around his cock. “Oliver, fuck, I’m going to come.”

He pulled off of Elio’s cock. “Do it on my face.”

Elio’s face flushed. “What?”

He’d seen it in porn, of course, but he didn’t think anyone would  _ actually _ want cum on their face. Then again, Elio had been a virgin just a few short weeks ago, so what did he know?

Oliver looked Elio in the eyes, his expression determined. “I want you to come on my face.”

“Oh, okay.”

Oliver smiled and gave Elio’s cock a couple of strokes, holding it right up to his face. Under Oliver’s talented hands, it didn’t take long for him to finish.

His release was far more powerful than he’d expected, spreading itself over most of Oliver’s face and chin.

The man turned beet red and let out a chuckle. “Been a while?” he teased.

Elio felt himself flush. “Yeah, I haven’t… Not since a few days ago when we…”

They’d fucked out on Monet’s berm, right near where they’d shared their first kiss. It felt like everything about their relationship, this game of cat-and-mouse that they’d been playing since the moment Oliver had arrived, had finally come full circle. It was  _ hot _ , and Elio had climaxed much earlier than he’d been expecting, which Oliver had been a good sport about. They’d taken it easy after that, mostly swimming together and cuddling.

He looked back over at Oliver, half of his face covered in his own release. “Do you, uh… should I help you wash it off?”

“Actually, I…” he trailed off, looking away. “Promise me you won’t think I’m a freak?”

Elio snorted. “Oliver, I just came all over your face. I  _ already _ think you’re a freak and I fucking love it.”

Oliver smiled. “Alright, alright.” He beckoned Elio over. “Come here.”

He obliged, sitting just in front of Oliver.

The man ran his thumb over his cheekbone, where some of the spend had pooled, and pressed that same finger to Elio’s lips.

Before Oliver could open his mouth to say anything, Elio sucked the digit into his mouth, licking his own spend off of the man’s fingers. He knew his own taste well enough at this point, having tasted it on Oliver’s lips quite a few times when they kissed, but there was something strangely intimate about tasting both Oliver’s skin and his own spend at the same time.

“What do you think?”

In response, Elio wiped up another large drop of cum with his pointer finger. “Open your mouth.”

Oliver did as he was told.

He stuck his cum-covered finger into Oliver’s mouth, who eagerly sucked at it until all the spend had disappeared.

Elio laughed. “You really are a freak.”

“You fucking love it.” Oliver made quick work of cleaning up his face, taking as much of Elio’s seed into his hand as he could and gleefully swallowing all of it.

Before Oliver could finish, Elio swiped up the last bit of spend from right underneath Oliver’s eye and lick it off. “God, do I ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)


End file.
